


The marriage that made it possible

by PervertiMoron (RomantiMoron)



Series: Naruto AUs [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crack, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Tobi and mada hate each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/PervertiMoron
Summary: In which the Uchiha and Senju patriarchs listen to their eldest sons.The outcome?An arranged marriage between their children; the first two who present as different dynamics.Madara and Tobirama Arranged marriage au.





	The marriage that made it possible

**Author's Note:**

> all the siblings if you want them. Cause not all the names are on the naruto Wiki.  
> SENJU  
> Hashirama – 18 O Long smooth Brown Hair, Brown eyes  
> Tobirama – 17 A Silver-white spiky hair, dark reddish eyes  
> Itama – 13 O Mismatched spiky hair, Brown eyes  
> Kawarama – 10 A Brown spiky hair, scar on one cheek, dark eyes  
> UCHIHA  
> Madara – 17 O Long Spiky black hair, Black eyes  
> Izuna – 15 A Short straight black hair, feminine, Black eyes  
> Isano – 15 A Very short black hair, Black eyes Identical to Izuna  
> Ren – 12 A neck length very dark brown hair, black eyes  
> Yamara – 9 O Long straight black hair, tied in low pony tail, dark eyes

In which Butsuma Senju listened to his oldest son’s idea of peace. And in turn, a contract was devised to make the clan one. 

Madara, when Hashirama disappeared, was terrified. Hashirama was tall, fit. There was almost no doubt he would be an Alpha. And despite Madara’s fiery personality and strength as a young child, he had recognised by the time he was 15 that he was dropping in terms of height. His eyes remained large instead of becoming narrowed and focussed. It was all wrong!  
He was going to present as an omega.  
He continued to meet with Hashirama, even as both actively avoided the topic of the arranged marriage. They were best friends; brothers and it was becoming more and more obvious at least to Madara that Hashirama was an alpha.  
He was tall, and despite his long hair and beauty he was well built and continued to grow. Unlike Madara who was feeling shorter and shorter by the day.  
Of course, Madara knew he was to be an omega. He of course, had known since he was born. But unlike gender, dynamic until presentation and form of second puberty was a private matter.  
You see, The Uchiha and Senju agreed, that of the clan heads children, the first two of either clan to present as Alpha and Omega would marry and mate. The heads would of course know their children’s dynamics and had spoken that it was impossible that no match would be made, for the oldest and most suitable children including Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama and the twins; Izuna and Isano having an array of different dynamics. Age wouldn’t be a problem either. At the ages of 16 Hashirama Senju all the way to 7, Yamara Uchiha, some matches could simply not be.  
It was only with time, that the animosity would hopefully disappear. To help this, children who were Senju-Uchiha would have to be born. That was the cause of the arranged marriage.  
Typically, with shinobi, especially of large clans they inter married or married with civilians. And the clan name would be passed down. Marriage between clans were almost never heard of.  
Hashirama and Madara were like brothers, and could think of each other as no more. However, Hashirama hadn’t appeared for a week at their meeting spot, Madara trained on his own. Too scared to really think about it, but thoughts flying around his head stopped him from focusing on his training.  
All this waiting was driving him nuts!  
He already knew Hashirama had to be an Alpha! They were gonna end up marrying and would have to have kids. Madara shuddered. He kicked a perfectly innocent tree and cursed loudly.  
“Angry huh?” Madara spun to face the deadpan expression of Tobirama’s stupid face.  
“No!” He spat back instead. Whipping away to kick angrily at his tree.  
“Is this about my brother’s presentation?” Tobirama continued, hands in his pockets as he stalked towards Madara.  
“no.” Madara muttered, fuming at the audacity of this-this pup! “Leave me alone.” He growled afterwards, for good measure. However, it seemed Tobirama saw no point in following that and continued.  
“I don’t see why your so worried. You and Brother get along so well.” He said, “Brother was worried as well.” He gazed emotionless at Madara. One eyebrow slightly raised.  
“It’s platonic!” Madara screeched.  
“Crazy suggestion, Uchiha. Simply ask my brother what dynamic he is, instead of the both of you suffering through this.” Tobirama walked past, “Good day Uchiha.” He murmured, voice slightly scything in the way he spoke, before he was heading off towards the other side of the training grounds.  
Madara ran an angry hand through his hair and gave the roots a harsh tug before he stomped home to the village.  
His father was nowhere to be seen, but Izuna and Isano were sitting either side of the futon, a game of shogi between them, both looking equally as bored. “yo.” Madara grunted, to which both nodded a silent greeting as Izuna moved a tile, face neutral as Isano frowned. Both were alphas and very similar, however, Izuna was even less emotional than Tobirama, while Isano was a bit more emotional. Sure, that still left them very close on the emotion spectrum. Isano’s hair was also a lot shorter, cut close to his head. A change from less than a month ago when they had been practically indifferentiable.  
He came across Yamara, the only other omega in the family. He had just turned seven and at the sight of Madara leapt free from where he had been lying on the floor and raced to him, falling into Madara’s outstretched arms. “Welcome back.” He smiled, big black eyes shining up at him as Madara picked him up. It seemed the 13-year-old twins were still incapable of looking out for their youngest sibling.  
A small head popped out of his hiding place behind the wall, “Madara?” Ren, who was 10 years old, an Alpha like the twins. “Your back. I saw Hashirama earlier.”  
Madara tensed, hold tightening around Yamara. “o-oh?” He tried to sound nonchalant.  
“He seemed different, Smellier.” Ren continued. Unaware of Madara’s fear increasing. “Sweeter.”  
Madara froze, hold slacking around his sibling. “Sweeter?” He asked tightly, “You’re sure?”  
Ren looked up at him. “um Yes?” He scowled. “I can scent too.”  
“Sweeter?” He asked again.  
“What? Yes Madara, sheesh. Hashirama smelled sweet. Like honey, and I donno… flowers.”  
Madara thrust the seven-year-old into his arms, and took off sprinting out of the house towards the Senju compound.  
He almost raced through the gate, one of the guards stopped him, glaring. “I need to see Hashirama!” He yelled frantically.  
The two guards exchanged a glance. Jerking slightly as a voice spoke behind Madara. “I’ll take him.” Madara almost groaned, he’d recognise that expressionless voice anywhere.  
“Of course, Tobirama-san.” Both guards stepped to their original positions and Madara waited for Tobirama to lead the way.  
Madara followed Tobirama down the main street. “I see you took my advice.” He said. Hands still deep in pockets, that ridiculous fluffy around his neck bouncing with every step.  
“Hardly.” Madara scoffed, “My brother said he had seen him around. I am simply checking on him.”  
Tobirama continued to lead him down the main street, heading straight towards the Senju meeting hall before turning right and there, stood a large house with a small entrance way.  
“Here.” He stopped outside, “I’ll get him.”  
Tobirama waited until Madara had sulkily sat on one of the steps before disappearing inside the house. Down one of the halls way where all the bedroom resided, the first one being Hashirama’s. He knocked. The door was thrown open before he could blink and Hashirama attempted to throw his arms around him. “Tobi! You came to say hi!” Tobirama sidestepped the attempt. Crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“I didn’t.” He muttered. “Uchiha did.”  
Tobirama was only disrespectful to one Uchiha like that; Madara. “What? Why?” Hashirama squawked. “I-I can’t!” He wailed.  
“Why?” Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see what the huge deal is.” He added, as he stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his baggy trousers.  
“b-because!” Hashirama whined. “I’m… and he’s definitely….”  
“How you even asked?”  
“No! But it’s soooo obvious Tobes.” Hashirama yelled, arms flailing. “He’s so forward and and and….”  
“And you’re not?” Tobirama pointed out mildly. “Hashirama, tall, outspoken, loud, a good leader. If either of you is a typical alpha… it’s you. Yet here you are; omega.” Tobirama leaned onto one side. “I have good reason to believe both of you have been warrying about the same thing.” He continued. “Now please good talk to him.”  
Hashirama pouted, “Fine.”  
Turns out, both were Omegas and had believed the other would be an Alpha. Thinking their marriage was unavoidable. Now it was possible. Hashirama had glomped onto Madara, cheering and babbling. Telling him he would guide him through what to expect and how much fun they could have.  
A few months later however, Hashirama had ran all the way to the Uchiha compound to speak with Madara. He had yelled at the younger boy in a strangled voice. “My Father is marrying me to the Uzumaki!” Madara had choked on his green tea. Coughing while Hashirama continued. “I’ve seen a picture. She’s soooo pretty and she had amazing red hair! I hope we get on?” Hashirama leaned back on his hands. Both their feet were hanging off the porch, looking out towards the back of the Uchiha compound. The green was alive with spring and flowers, (although not as many as Hashirama’s little garden.) “I mean, she looks nice. But there’s only so much you can tell from one picture! Right?” Hashirama swung his legs as Madara gasped, finally swallowing his tea. “Obviously, this is only an idea.” He added. “You brothers; Izuna and Isano. Are either of them Alphas? Unless you present before them and Tobirama…” Hashirama did not get to continue as Madara yelped.  
“Tobirama?!”  
“What, yes?”  
“He’s an Alpha?” Somehow, Madara had sort of known he was. But if both he and Hashirama were Omega’s… It didn’t give them the all clear. Isano and Izuna were still too young, they would present for another 3 years… probably. Tobirama was as tall as Madara now… But how… “how old is he?”  
“Who?” Hashirama cocked his head.  
“Tobirama!” Madara snarled, grabbing both of Hashirama’s shoulders.  
“oh, uh… 15?”  
“He’s 15!” Madara shrieked. “Oh god…” He moaned. “Not that prick.” Madara suddenly started thinking. He knew Hashirama’s youngest brothers were way too young to present any time soon. Younger than the twins… that meant the twins would have to beat Tobirama to presentation otherwise… He would be the twat’s wife.  
“Hashirama,” Madara growled.  
“Yes?” Hashirama smiled sappily at him, probably completely unaware of his thoughts.  
“Who cooks in your house?”  
“Usually me, being the eldest.” He replied. “Apparently my cooking sucks, according to Tobirama, but he doesn’t want to do it so…”  
“I’ll cook!” Madara offered. He could see Hashirama was about to ask why so instead he narrowed his eyes, sharingan swirling. “I’ll cook.” He hissed. Before leaning back, shaking hair from his face. “You can come around and collect it.”  
“oh-kay?”  
\---

Madara immediately set out to find all and any ways to one; speed up presentation and two; slow it.  
Without of course, it being harmful. It could be possible to attempt to kill Tobirama but getting Hashirama, Itama and Kawarama involved was not something he wanted.  
He found very little, a bunch of old wife’s tails really. But it was something. He started cooking for both families. Every day he started as 3.00 so it would be ready for supper. He even started doing bentos. He had to slow Tobirama’s presentation, and speed up the twins.  
No way was he marrying that arrogant, expressionless, cold, assed…. Twit.  
No. Hashirama hadn’t seemed phased by his possible marriage to Uzumaki, so he shouldn’t complain to being married to Uchiha. Duh.  
And every day, Hashirama came and picked it up. 

He was with Hashirama in the training ground went everything started going south. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, but he ignored it in favour of blocking Hashirama’s punch. Ducking below a kick and aiming one of his own. But there it was again, that clenching and… was he wetting himself. He stopped and backed up a few paces, breath coming a little faster than it should.  
“Madara?” Hashirama asked. Lowering his guard and stepping forward. “What’s wrong.”  
“I-I…” Madara almost whimpered, feeling a little dizzy. Hashirama stepped a little closer again, eyes wide as he sniffed the air slowly.  
“Oh!” Hashirama grinned, “Madara, it’s ok.”  
“It’s not ok! I’m friggen’ wetting myself like a toddler!” He screeched.  
“Should I stand behind you?” Hashirama teased, only to get hit in the face with sandal. “ok, ok, I’m sorry. But Madara… it’s just slick.”  
“s-slic?” Madara gaped, “I… I’m…” Madara’s knees suddenly gave out and Hashirama had to lurch to grab him. “l-let g-g-go.” He squeaked, trying to ignore the weird heat spreading along his body as Hashirama manhandled him onto his back.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.” Hashirama said cheerfully, as he started to jog back towards the Uchiha compound, Madara yelling and cursing him from his back. 

\---  
Madara spent a week in bed. Sweaty, confused. When he finally emerged, Hashirama had been bouncy and happy to have his best friend back. But Madara wasn’t happy, he’d missed an entire week of his clever cooking and presentation manipulating. During that time, Tobirama had disappeared.  
Madara hadn’t noticed immediately. But when he had gone looking for Hashirama within the Senju compound, around a day after his heat finished, his friend had grabbed his hand, dragged him away from his house and off to the training ground. For once not skipping or yelling and bouncing around like an excitable puppy, before when Madara finally lost his temper and yelled at him, he would act like a kicked puppy and sulk.  
He just stalked determined to training field before demanding a spar. For Hashirama, that was odd.  
So instead Madara flopped down onto grass and peered up at his friend. “It’s a nice day.” Madara shrugged, before tucking his hands under his head. Hashirama sighed and flopped next to him. “ok,” Madara started. “So, what’s eatin’ you?”  
“me? Uh nothing.” Hashirama shook his head, scattering long hair in every direction, including over Madara’s chin. The new omega picked up a strand and flicked back in his friend’s face just as Hashirama continued. “You know. You smell like… baking bread. That warm smoky smell? But also… Fire flowers! That’s it. Sweet, but also rich. Before you just smelled like fire and pup scent.”  
Madara sighed, looking up at the sky. “You’re quiet al morning, then when I push you pretend to be all jumpy and weird. What’s....” Madara muttered, changing his mind at the last minute. If Hashirama was trying to hide something, luckily the idiot was a… well, idiot. If Madara fished, He’d eventually find something. “So… How’s… everyone?” He was always so bad at fishing for answers. “Itama? To…” Hashirama tensed. “uh, are you ok?” Madara whispered. Feeling every bone chill in his body. “Wait…” he sat up, Hands clammy “Someone’s died?”  
Hashirama blinked “What?” Then sighed, “no, no… Kami forbid.”  
“oh…” Madara sighed heavily. “Then what the hell? You’re so depressed. Just talk about it.” Hashirama shook his head again, throwing hair over his face again. “Stop getting your hair on me!” Madara screamed, sitting up and pulling the long brown stuff off him. “How long are you growing it?!”  
“Long enough to be impress Mito!” He yelped, blushing before he noticed Madara’s look. He very cold, dark look.  
“t-that’s… happening?” he asked, “What about…?” His eyes were wide with realisation. Hashirama looked away from his, Madara towering over him. “Hashirama…” Madara growled. “Where’s your asshole brother?”  
Hashirama squeezed close his eyes, he knew as well as any other, that Madara and Tobirama… did not get along. “In… rut.”  
Madara was scrambling to his feet, hands shaking. “How long?” He whispered.  
“He started 3 days into you’re first heat.” Hashirama confessed. “He’ll have finished in the next few days.”  
“Shoot!” Madara cursed. “He’s… he’s… an Alpha?”  
“Yes… but look Madara, I know you guys don’t get along but, I think if you both…”  
“Hashirama, Shut it!” Madara snarled, backing away from his friend who was now sitting up, looking less than appropriately worried. “I can’t marry him!”  
“Surely you saw this happening?” Hashirama sighed, kicking puppy expression falling over his features. “I’m sorry…”  
“I ignored it.” Madara whispered, before he stalked away across the field. “I’m going home.”

\---  
Somehow, within four days, his father had told him the ‘good’ news, Madara had attempted to run away, had been court by two younger brother who had promptly defeated both brothers only for his father to come apprehend him and then for Hashirama to have been kicked out of the house by his brother Tobirama for reasons undisclosed and for Madara to attempt a second escape to which he was yet again, captured and grounded for.

This time he could not escape, he had a day. His father, fed up with his behaviour had told him that he would be bound to the new alpha tomorrow. He was 16, he could legally be married. Hashirama had come around to visit, trying to cheer him up by telling him that peace could be achieved, and that Hashirama would visit him every day and that he would tell Madara Tobirama’s only real fear as a wedding gift. That cheered him up a little.

That happiness disappeared the next day, his omegan parent, a male had brought him a beautifully made Kimono; but it was an omegan kimono. White, with trimmings of red. And a red haori over it all, a red and black obi holding the kimono up. It was nice… but Madara was a warrior. Why should he have to wear such?  
However, he slid his arms in dutifully and allowed his mother to tighten the Obi, paint his lashes and attempt to comb his hair, finishing with a large red flow and several clips to pin have of his hair into a bun at the back of his head.  
He glowered at him, while his parent dusted off his shoulders. Only to receive a smile from his features. “You’ll be fine, all you have to do is kneel and the lovely Tobirama will bite your gland. It’s not that painful, so don’t be worried.”  
Madara and his mother had never really seen eye to eye. He thought Madara feared the pain, but having been stabbed around 100 times before by various kunai and shuriken, a little bite wasn’t the problem. No, it was Tobirama himself, and what did he mean by lovely?  
Lovely Tobirama. What an odd thought.  
Madara scowled, frown etched into his features now. “Of course.” He muttered.  
“And remember, when Tobirama kneels behind you, you have to remove your hair for him. It’s part of the ceremony.”  
“yes.” Madara growled through gritted teeth, could this get any worse?  
“Well, should we head over to the shrine?” He stood back to get a good look at his son. “Perfect! Come on Madara.” Madara followed obediently behind. Being married off to the other clan could’ve meant he would lose his position of heir to the Uchiha chieftain, luckily Tobirama was the second son and would be moving into the Uchiha land.  
It had been Hashirama who had created the wood work for their house. Madara shuddered. The paper doors and other materials were done by builders. The shrine was near the forest, Madara could see that most of the Uchiha and Senju had already gathered, if not all.  
This was just getting worse. But he didn’t allow himself to fold in on himself. Instead he raised his head and glared directly at Tobirama who waited in front of the shrine, between their two fathers, with a little old lady. He coolly returned his gaze. Obnoxious twat.  
His own father as well as the Senji Patriarch waited for him. He stood opposite Tobirama, in front of his father, “I present my Omega Son; Madara Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha clan.” His father announced. Madara felt his eye twitch, Tobirama was taller than him now, and smelled strongly of trees and earth. And very faintly of rut.  
“I present my Alpha Son; Tobirama, second heir to the Senju clan.”  
“Ooh!” The little old lady jumped between the glaring boys, “very good. Now dear.” She turned to Madara. “Please kneel, with your back to Tobirama here.” Madara felt his body freeze, he could feel his father’s annoying (but safe) presence fade as he stepped away, Tobirama’s father doing the same.  
With a grumpy huff, only Tobirama and the old lady could possibly here he spun on his heel, hoping his hair might his them both in the face. It didn’t. He glared at his father one last time, and sank to his knees. How humiliating.  
He could feel Tobirama move behind him, with a tiny word from the shrine lady. Knees brushed his hips, with an angry wrench he pulled his hair away to bare his mating glands. “Now you may perform the bonding!” The women said, sounding absolutely elated.  
Madara tensed as Tobirama’s breath glazed his skin, pricking goose bumps. Teeth brushed skin, feeling sharp and cold compared to the hot breath. “Sorry.” Then teeth sank deep into the flesh, Madara hardly flinched, not even when the blood trickled down his back, probably turning a little part of his white kimono red to match his Haori. He almost jumped when Tobirama’s mouth latched onto the wounds and licked it closed. He’d forgotten about that.  
Tobirama stood, and Madara followed. Stumbling when he was hit by a dizzying moment. A hand grabbed his arm, allowing him to wait for the rush to pass without falling over.  
The crowd was silent. A sort of energy under the surface. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father move to shake hands with the Senju head. “The Senju recognise the Uchiha as friends from now on.”  
“And the Uchiha for the Senju.” Madara’s father added, turning to the crowd. “The Uchiha and Senju are allied, let no more blood be spread.”  
The crowd erupted, clapping and few whistled which Madara growled at. The hand left his arm and Tobirama continued to stand their while his two younger brothers ran up to him, asking questions. One really weirded Madara out;  
“What does blood taste like?”  
“Blood.”  
“But what else.”  
“More blood.” Tobirama had crossed his arms, a clear sign that the conversation was over.  
Madara turned, hoping to disappear, but knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to. Seeing Hashirama talking with a tall woman, the same height as him. Red hair in two buns.  
It must be the Uzumaki Alpha. Madara sighed, at least peace could be found now. Despite his marriage to an arse hole.  
An Arse hole who had apologised, Madara remembered, just before the bite. He stomped over to the Alpha and grabbed hand, “I wanna ask you something.” He growled.  
Tobirama simply raised an eyebrow. “We can’t leave yet.” Tobirama sighed.  
“I don’t care…” Madara ended with a frustrated growl. “Whatever.”  
Tobirma sighed, “Uchiha?”  
“What?” Madara hissed. Tobirama, deadpan emotionless faced Tobirama, never had been expected to do what he did next; he leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly against Madara’s.  
Madara yelped, and stepped out of it, only to be greet by Tobirama’s devoid of emotion face. “You clean up nice Uchiha. Or, is it Ma-da-ra?” Tobirama stuffed his hands back into his pockets, stepping further into Madara’s space. “It’s a strong opposite to your personality.” He grinned, then stepped away again, grin dropping.  
So fast Madara wondered if it was a trick of the light. He’d just insulted the omega, but a kiss was pretty good distraction. “oy! Senju!” Madara yelled, stomping one foot, “The hell does that mean!?”  
“Huh?” Someone happily yelped behind him. Madara snapped around to glare at Hashirama, the red-haired girl nowhere in sight. “You guys already act and sound like a married couple!”  
“Hashirama…” Madara growled, “You are so dead.”  
Madara is about to attack him (not ruthlessly but still) when his father’s heavy hand drops onto his shoulder. Madara, annoyingly, will always remain a little smaller than him.  
“now, now son. Save your energy for later.”  
Madara is about to ask what later is, but he stops himself. He was not going through with a wedding night. He nodded stiffly, and turned to glare at Tobirama as his father leaves.  
“There will be no wedding night.” He growls.  
“Fine,” Tobirama mutters. “If our scents mix enough, nobody will notice. And during heats and Ruts the other can hide at Hashirama’s place.”  
“your father?” Madara points out, feeling that Tobirama is less smart than he had thought.  
“Hashirama is moving out in a week.” Tobirama muttered. “So, everything’s ok.”  
“ok… great.” Madara replied, with a final glare before storming off to find Hashirama and rant about why his brother sucks and why this was a bad idea and they should just go back to fighting.  
Then again… Madara supressed a shiver as he remembered how Tobirama had said his name.  
“Madara?” He jumped, realising that wasn’t from his mind. He turned to face his -ugh- husband and raised a waiting eyebrow. “I’m sorry…” Tobirama started. “That you have to go through this.”  
“It’s fine.” Madara mumbled, hiding his face by turning away. “ugh, whatever.” He stomped off. 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to write more (Which i probably won't) I would want to have an epilogue where they have a child.  
> And guess who I would make that child?
> 
> OBITO
> 
> Because he's so darn cute!
> 
> SO, tell me what ya'll thought pleaseeeeeeeee


End file.
